


Heavy

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Brian's back in town, M/M, Will misses Sonny, unexpected conversation ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's so lost in his thoughts, he bumps into a familiar face he hasn't seen in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy

He walks with metaphorical chains around his ankles, dragging him across one unrecognisable building to another. His senses are sluggish, and they decipher surroundings as though they are tricky codes, lethargy blurring his vision. Voices become muffled droning noises and friendly looks turned sour when he didn't reciprocate in kind.

 

Frankly, he didn't give a fuck. He's got a million things crammed inside the confines of his miserable brain and he wishes to hell and back that he had been honest with everyone from the get-go. A stranger passes him by, a looming  shadow on the ground, and it infuriates him momentarily as he is reminded of Nick.

 

Nick is like a particularly revolting stick insect of a man, a bigot with no redeemable trait, a heinous bully, and most of all, a poor choice made by Gabi. He wants to kick himself - hard - for not retaliating, for allowing his fears of losing Sonny be manipulated by Nick, for inching closer and closer against the wall rather than shoving Nick out of his way.

 

He doesn't know what Gabi sees in Nick. Sometimes, he blames himself for what happened between the mismatched couple. He knows that Gabi suffered greatly when they were together - all the mixed signals he sent, all the confusion he threw her way - and he cringes with every flicker of a bad memory. He used her to hide his insecurities when they were together, and he shivered in shame at the recollection of how he used her  _again_  after they'd broken up. He blames himself for her strange behaviour after that - how she would chase after Chad, and then wanting to marry Nick in a blink of the proverbial eye - for he finds himself not being able to recognise her anymore.

 

Watching his feet absent-mindedly as his thoughts swirled around his head, he gets his breath knocked out of him when he collides into a solid figure.

 

"Hey man, watch where you're going."

 

He begins to apologize, palms up in half-surrender when he pales a little at the sight of a recognisable face and form.

 

"Oh, um. Sorry about that, I should go."

 

"Will? Oh wow, I almost didn't know it's you. How have you been?"

 

He plasters on a convenient smile and his hands awkwardly attach themselves to his hips.

 

"It's been good, nothing much has been going on. How about you? I, uh, haven't seen you around. I heard you left Salem or something."

 

He notices those blue eyes crinkle in laughter and his heart sinks at the sight of Brian's smile.

 

"Did Sonny tell you that? Well, yes I went to New York for a bit, caught up with some friends, you know, just took a breather for a bit. I'm back for good now...well, until I get tired of this place again."

 

He grins, a painful stretch of his lips, a smile that never reaches his eyes, all the while assessing the man standing a foot away from him. He can't help but admit that Brian looks good, even better than before, if that's possible. Brian's got a haircut and that navy sweater he's got on makes his ice-blue eyes even bluer.

 

He feels the knot in his stomach twist into a lead coil; his soul heavier than an anchor hitting the seabed. His head is chanting a sardonic tune -  _he's back, he's back, Brian's back and Sonny wants me gone, and he's back, he's back, Brian's back and Sonny wants me gone_ \- but he is keeping his smile on his face no matter how shattered he feels inside.

 

"Well, it's been good seeing you, man. But I, uh, I've got to run. So, I guess, I'll see you around."

 

He pats Brian's shoulder unnecessarily hard and makes to saunter off as though he had somewhere to be, but he is startled to feel his arm being held back. He looks up at Brian, his facade quickly slipping, seeing concern in his friend's expression.

 

"Hey Will, are you...what's going on, man?"

 

He laughs, blinks back the tears that are forming, and surprises himself by speaking the honest truth.

 

"I think I've lost Sonny."

 

...

 

If someone had told him that Brian would be the shoulder to cry on in his difficult time with Sonny, he'd probably break off all ties with said person, mainly because Brian is one hell of a sore spot when it concerns Sonny. Not like Sonny was ever interested, but it still made him feel small and helpless when he recalled that moment in the coffee house, Brian looking at Sonny like he was something special, and Sonny laughing as Brian wiped the foam off his lip.

 

He shook the images out of his head, pressing the heel of his hands against his wet eyes. He hears Brian exhale a sigh.

 

"Look Will, you need to stop kicking yourself in the head all the damn time. Sure, you messed up, but if you're going to wait around for Sonny to make a move, you're just prolonging the distance between you two."

 

He snorts, derision swimming in his voice.

 

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how he looked at me when he found out. It's been 3 days since we spoke and I don't even know where we are right now."

 

He stares at the evening sky, arms crossed against his chest, missing Sonny so much his skin tingles from the ache. He can feel Brian's eyes studying him thoughtfully, the momentary silence between them strangely comforting.

 

"Listen, Will. Don't make it so complicated for yourself. Swallow your pride and fear, and put yourself out there. Call him, pay him a visit at the coffee house, or even write him a letter and slip it under his door. Just do  _something_. 3 days is 3 days too long, man. Sonny is...he's worth doing something for."

 

Brian's hand has a firm hold on his shoulder, and for a split second, he feels a sincere camaraderie between them. He finds himself seriously considering Brian's words and the weight around his soul lifted an inch off the ground. He nods, already itching to find Sonny, even if it means being blanketed by fear at the very notion of meeting his boyfriend's reproachful eyes.

 

He gives Brian a watery smile, words unable to form in that instant. He sees Brian reciprocate with a wistful look. Before he could make sense of that, Brian's up on his feet, hands jammed inside his sweater pockets, his gaze warm.

 

"You deserve happiness like everyone else, Will. I hope it works out with Sonny. I'll see you around."

 

He watches Brian leave, his heart a lot lighter, his hopes a lot higher. He instinctively finds himself heading towards the coffee house.

 

He needs to find Sonny.


End file.
